


Bittersweet Kisses

by articcat621



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: They had few moments together, but the ones they did have were precious.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Bittersweet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the 31 days of fanfiction challenge. This was for Oct 17th, prompt was: family! Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, and I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

Winry leant back, comfortable lying in Ed's arms. The two of them were by the lake, just enjoying the afternoon in the presence of each other. Now that Winry had repaired Ed’s arm, she knew he’d be leaving soon, taking off with Al. It’s what they always did. However, Winry pushed the thoughts from her mind so they could just enjoy the moment.

They lay there, entwined within each other, enjoying the precious moments that they had because they both knew that it would end soon.

Winry knew Ed wouldn’t let her join them… No matter how hard she kicked and screamed and demanded. No doubt he'd give her an excuse saying it was "too dangerous" or that he'd "have to do it alone." Ed was stubborn like that, always has been, always would be.

Winry turned, pressing her lips to his, sighing at the touch. “I wish you wouldn’t leave,” she murmured against his lips.

“You know I have to,” Ed said, pulling away slightly. “I have to do this for Al… You know that.”

Winry licked her lips. “Let me come with you,” she murmured.

“I can’t,” Ed said, frowning. “And Al agrees with me on this, so don’t try to convince him.”

Winry scowled. “I can fight too, you know. Besides, it’d be better if I could travel with you,” she paused. “For your arm.”

Ed cracked a smile. “Winry,” he murmured, taking a deep breath. It was the same argument every time he came home. “You know I have to do this for Al. He’s my brother, and I know…” He trailed off, swallowing. “I can’t risk you, Winry.”

“I’m your family too, Edward,” she said firmly. “I know you always think it’s just you and Al against the world, but you have me, too.” She took his hand and pressed a kiss to it. “I’m in your corner, Ed, always have been, always will be.”

“I know, Win,” Ed murmured, leaning forward and kissing her softly. He knew that she was right, but it wouldn’t change his mind. Winry was part of his family, but it was because of that, that he couldn’t risk her safety. Glancing at the sky, he knew him and Al would have to leave soon.

But for now, they still had a few moments of peace, so each was satisfied with spending it in each other's arms.

They shared another kiss, this one bittersweet.


End file.
